Many electronic devices include one or more rechargeable batteries that require external power to recharge from time to time. Often, these devices may be charged using a similar power cord or connector, for example a universal serial bus (“USB”) connector. However, despite having common connection types, devices often require separate power supplies with different power outputs. These multiple power supplies can be burdensome to use, store, and transport from place to place. As a result, the benefits of device portability may be substantially limited.
Furthermore, charging cords may be unsafe to use in certain circumstances. For example, a driver of a vehicle may become distracted attempting to plug an electronic device into a vehicle charger. In another example, a charging cord may present a tripping hazard if left unattended.
To account for these and other shortcomings of portable electronic devices, some devices include an inductive charging device. The user may simply place the electronic device on an inductive charging surface of a charging device in order to transfer energy from the charging device to the electronic device. The charging device transfers energy to the electronic device through inductively coupling between a transmitter coil in the charging device and a receiver coil in the electronic device. Under some circumstances, however, losses in the transmitter and receiver coils reduce the efficiency of the energy transfer. As one example, losses can be produced by the resistance of the wire or wires in the coils.